This invention relates to novel dibenzothiepin derivatives and to a process for producing the same.
The present inventors have studied a wide variety of thiepin derivatives, and as a result, they have found that dibenzothiepin derivatives of the formula (I), ##STR2## wherein R represents a hydroxy or amino group, possess excellent antiinflammatory and analgesic activities. A novel process for producing the dibenzothiepin derivatives has also been found.